Burter
|Race = Burter's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army Ginyu Force |FamConnect = Mother Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (partner) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} Burter (バータ, Bāta) is the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Nicknamed the "Blue Hurricane", he often performs combo attacks with Jeice, such as the Purple Comet Hurricane. Burter's Japanese name, Bāta, is off from the word Butter rearranged; he is called Butta (in Viz's manga), or Burta to reflect the name pun. Appearance Burter is the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, towering over the other members. He has dark blue skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots over his body. He wears the usual uniform most of Frieza's army wears but, due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, has a small logo located on one of his Battle Armor plates. Like many other members of Frieza's army, he wears a green scouter. Personality Biography Background Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Burter's special powers originated during his childhood: Burter's mother was very strict, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner; because of this, he became the fastest in the universe.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 He soon became a member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force: Burter is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or "Blue Hurricane", in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and video games), and fancies himself as the fastest being in the universe. He demonstrates this on Namek when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. While facing the Z Fighters on Namek, in the FUNimation dub, Burter mentions that he has defeated hundreds of Saiyans. In the Ocean dub, Captain Ginyu mentions that Burter was once a baseball champion (a "great center fielder"). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga After Frieza calls the Ginyu Force for support, Burter and the rest of his team find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to grant Vegeta's wish of immortality. Burter gets to show his amazing speed when Vegeta throws one of the Dragons Balls as hard as he could, but Burter manages to fly, catch it and return in a matter of seconds, shocking Vegeta greatly. Just before Ginyu takes all the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Burter and the rest of his crew decide who gets to kill whom. Along with Jeice, after losing a Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but Goku proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). Eventually, after realizing that attacking Goku head on is not working, Burter and Jeice communicate from far distances using their scouters to come up with a plan: Jeice will fire his ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, and when Goku dodges the attack, Burter will attack the distracted Goku. Unfortunately for them, the plan fails as Goku easily deflects the Crusher Ball with no effort. Goku then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it and killing Burter instantly. In filler, the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader who is still alive) are invited to King Kai's planet. Burter joins Jeice in using the Purple Comet Attack against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of the threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential. Majin Buu Saga He was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu), he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. Goku effortlessly defeats him, with a knee to the stomach, along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. When Pikkon interferes and uses the Hyper Tornado, he creates a whirlpool in the Bloody Pond, lifting the Ginyu Force into the air to make them fall into a mountain of needles, thus impaling them. Shortly afterward, Burter is locked with his comrades in a prison cell. Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators among the slew of villains in Hell who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga on a giant Crystal Ball. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' , Burter, and Misokatsun appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. In this movie, Burter wears gloves instead of arm wrists like he usually drawn with, and the back of his Battle Armor is colored white and brown instead of black and brown. Power ;Manga and Anime During the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome who had a power level superior to Vegeta's 30,000. Despite his claims that he is the Fastest in the Universe, Burter's close up combat speed is shown to be inferior to Goku's during their battle on Namek, though his travel speed is shown to be so great that he was able to catch up to and grab a Dragon Ball that Vegeta threw into the distance without any of the Z Fighters noticing that he moved - with Ginyu noting that Burter's travel speed is at least superior to his own. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu lists Burter's power level at 43,000. This is greater than both Jeice's and Recoome's. Techniques *'Blue Hurricane' – A technique which can be combined with Jeice's Red Magma to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' video game series. **'Purple Comet Hurricane' – The combination of Burter's Blue Hurricane and Jeice's Red Magma. *'Blue Impulse' – A Full Power Energy Wave attack used by Burter in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Crasher Cannon' – A combination of energy waves fired with Jeice. *'Continuous Crasher Cannon' – A combination of many energy blasts fired at a rapid rate. Named Continuous Energy Wave in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'High Speed Rush' – A technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mach Kick' – Burter delivers multiple kicks at high-speed. *'Purple Comet Attack' *'Purple Spiral Flash' *'Rising Shot' – Burter fires one or two Full Power Energy Balls from the same hand. He also uses it in combination with Jeice to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. Named Full Power Energy Ball in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mach Attack - Burter's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Space Mach Attack' – Burter's ultimate technique. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Speed Circle Blasts' – A technique used in the video game The Legend. *'SP Fighting Pose 2' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series. *'Power Stance' – A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - Turles gives Burter some of this Fruit to Burter and Jeice during their fight with Goku and the Future Warrior. It causes Burter to power up greatly and gain a aura of Dark Magic. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' (Pinball mode) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (in Ginyu's special attacks) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino (Dragon Ball Z) and Masaya Onosaka (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered and video games) and Vic Mignogna (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z) and José Gilberto Vilchis (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Portuguese dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey *Polish dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz *Catalan dub: Pep Ribas *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosefsberg *Greek dub: Giannis Papaioanou ''' *Spanish dub: '''Daniel Palacios *German dub: Gerald Schaale *Italian dub: 'Sergio Romano ' *Thai dub: 'Kaiwan Wattanakrai ' Trivia *There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Grand Kai's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah. **Another fighter that resembles Burter appears in "Vegeta's Respect" when watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. However, this fighter has an albino appearance and horns. *Though Burter is clearly the largest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same size or smaller than Recoome. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Burter is the first person in the series to refer to himself as the Fastest in the Universe, the second being Beerus' attendant Whis in Dragon Ball Super. However, in Burter's case it is proven false as he is completely out classed by Goku and it is likely that Frieza's speed is superior as well given his power and his race's superior speed that increases when near death. Also since Whis (who is even stronger than Beerus himself) has likely existed before Burter was even born, Burter's claims amount to at best, a falsely held belief (or at the worse, arrogant boasting) that he is the Fastest in the Universe. Gallery References See also *Burter (Collectibles) pt-br:Boter ca:Burter es:Burter Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased